Could've Been Us
by fallingauthor
Summary: Draco Malfoy knocks on Hermione Granger's door to give her his own wedding invitation.


COULD'VE BEEN US.

A/N: I was just bored. This plot came to my mind. I got my laptop and typed. Totally a Dramione fanfiction.

Disclaimer: Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy does not belong to me.

Summary: Draco Malfoy knocks on Hermione Granger's door to give her his own wedding invitation.

It was a rainy evening. The ex-Gryffindor woman was standing on her doorstep, looking at the green and silver envelope her ex-classmate handed her. She stared at the scented and beautifully-designed invitation card. It was adorned with bright-colored petals of a flower symbolizing the bride-to-be.

She focused her gaze on the silver writings of the card. It read: Malfoy-Parkinson Nuptials.

Her heart broke upon reading the most painful thing she have ever read. Tears were already forming in her eyes, making the words blurry. She was going to lose him in 10 days. He will be tied up with another woman. The very thought made her tears finally fall.

She couldn't stop the hurt. She was to understand that she was being invited to the wedding of the man she loved. And what made it even worse, is the mere fact that he showed himself on her doorstep to personally give her the invitation card.

Her shoulders moved up and down as she sobbed,still clutching the envelope in her hands with her falling teardrops on it.

"Why are you crying,Granger?" She looked up to see the man who was breaking her heart.

He was still the same. The same blonde-Slytherin git who was very arrogant, ill-mannered, rude, cold, annoying prat who made her fall in love with him so badly. But, something was different. He was more cheerful now in some ways...and was more distant to her than ever.

She stared at him tearfully. He used to be hers. Now, he belongs with someone else. And if anybody asks what happened, she's going to admit it was her fault.

"Why are you crying?" He repeated,his cold voice she hadn't heard for quite long made her shiver.

She couldn't answer him. She don't know what to say. She couldn't muster up her courage to tell him she was hurt he was marrying another woman when he swore to her before that he was only going to marry her. She couldn't say she wants him to back-out and run away with her. She couldn't admit, she was still in love with him after all these years.

"Are you hurt,Granger?" He asked, looking at her bitterly.

She sobbed in front of him and shed more tears. That was an affirmation.

"Please come." He finally said after a moment of silence.

She looked down again, crying harder, and shaking her head slowly. "No. I can't," she said in a hurtful whisper.

"Why?" He asked again, not really interested.

Her grip on the envelope tightened, making it slightly crumpled. "Because I can't bear to see you, making vows with Parkinson." She said honestly.

He suddenly held her shoulders and she looked up to him a little surprised. He moved his hands on her face, cupped it, and wiped her tears almost as caring as he used to be.

"Don't cry,Granger." He said silently. "Remember who gave up."

With that, her eyes filled with more tears. Now, she was crying uncontrollably.

"Remember who let go...who ended it...who left. It was most defintitely not me." He whispered with an obvious hint of frustration.

"I'm sorry..." was all she could say.

"I forgave you the moment I got over you and the pain you caused me. I was hurt and disappointed at you, but then I realized, if it didn't happen, I wouldn't meet the girl who mend my heart and who pieced it back together after you broke it. The girl I'm going to marry."

She looked away again, not wanting to stare at his eyes any longer. He was genuinely hurt when she left him. She was completely stupid back then. She gave up on them because she didn't want people gossiping about her and him saying they weren't a good match, and she can't stand not being on a talking-lane with her bestfriends who happen to hate him so much ages ago.

"I'm sorry," she blurted out again. She couldn't find another words to say other than sorry because that was what she was feeling. Sorry, for hurting him when all he did was love her so much, holding on to her to the extent that he was denied by his own parents and obliviated themselves to forget they had a son. Sorry, for not being brave enough like what she ought to have been for being a Gryffindor. Sorry, for letting go of him when she wanted him for herself. Sorry, for breaking his heart, making him find another shoulder to lean on. And so sorry, for knowing she can not have him back to her again.

"Don't be,Granger. I'd say I'm even thankful you did that to me. If not, I wouldn't find Pansy. So, Granger, thank you for the broken heart...it brought me to the right way." He smiled at her for the first time after 5 years.

She gazed at the face of the man she loved, she still loves, and will always love. He seemed happy with the new girl. She wouldn't want to ruin his happiness. And now, she was left alone. She hugged him tightly for the last time...

He hugged back, as tightly as he could. "This could've been us, if you only did fight." he whispered against her hair.

"I just didn't know how to fight..."

He pulled away and looked at her. "You did...you just hesitated. And thank you for that."

He walked away from her. She watched him...slowly slipping away. Before apparating, he turned to look at her.

"See you, Hermione."

"Congratulations, Draco."

And he apparated leaving her crying on her front door, finally losing him forever.

~~~~~~~~ END. ~~~~~~~~

A/N: So, that's it. Was it okay? I hope it doesn't disappoint anybody. I am actually working on a multi-chaptered Dramione fanfiction. The title is: The Pink Umbrella and I'm inviting you all to please read it. I'm actually working on it rather slowly...but I do know how to end it already. I plan on a 15-chaptered fic, but from the way my mind works, I think it's going to be longer. After it, I already planned on another one. Here's a little show =====

Hermione, To The Rescue

Summary: "Granger, I want to you help me win back Ginny." Draco demanded. Hermione crossed her arms and looked at the desperate looking blondie. "And why should I do that?" Draco walked closer to her and snaked his arms around her waist. "If you don't help me, I'll tell every single living thing in Hogwarts about your little wet secret."

What do you think? :)

Please review. 


End file.
